Debilidad
by Elmund9
Summary: El Rey de las Islas del Sur destruyó a su hijo, pero es tras volver de Arandelle que Hans se da cuenta de que es débil.
1. Chapter 1

**Intentar dar sentido al giro argumental de Frozen es como querés hacer que una gallina vuele, pero heme aquí.**

 **Un padre abusivo es la explicación más lógica , en mi opinión. El primer pov es desde esta persona abusiva y rancia. El segundo desde un hermano que quiere creer y el tercero desde una persona que no sabe si debe confiar en sí misma.**

* * *

 **Debilidad**

El rey de las Islas del Sur era un hombre que detestaba el ruido y todo aquello que podría considerarse femenino o infantil. El nacimiento de su décimo tercer hijo había sido una mala señal desde que el coincidió con un suntuoso festival en honor a los ciento cincuenta años de fundación del reino.

Sin embargo, la mayor ofrenta del recién nacido fue el cabello color rojo del que le salió a las pocas semanas, tan distinto al rubio y regal del rey, o del negro como ébano de la reina. Además era ruidoso, siempre llorando cuando el rey decidía visitarlo.

—Tiene cólico, su majestad —la nodriza explicó más de una vez mientras preparaba alguna infusión para curar a la criatura.

Años después, cuando el rey escuchó al niño cantar mientras miraba al cielo, tuvo su confirmación de que esa criatura era una completa molestia. Hubiera mandado corregir el mal hábito del niño, pero lo consideró una causa perdida, ademas había una epidemia que estaba acabando con los niños débiles de la ciudad, y el rey sabía que el pequeño, Hans, era débil.

Contra el pronóstico del rey, Hans sobrevivió la infancia. Con su inatural cabello rojo y su molesto ruido. Más de una vez la nodriza o algún tutor señalaban que el niño se había quejado del comportamiento de sus hermanos. Hasta que el rey se harto y le puso un alto.

—Un hombre no se queja por tonterías. No vuelvas a irritar a nadie con tus quejas.

—Pero padre...

El rey silenció al niño con una fuerte bofetada, la reina, que estaba en el mismo cuarto, bajó la mirada y volvió a su libro aunque era obvio que su mente no estaba en la lectura. El rey sabía que después ella iría a abrazar al niño y a mimarlo: a hacerlo más blando de lo que ya era. Un eslabón débil que sería el fin de su familia si no se lidiaba con él a tiempo.

Años después, Hans era casi un hombre pero le faltaba carácter. Demasíado soñador y con una molesta cualidad para tropezar. Culpa de la madre, el rey pensó, o quizás, mientras miraba el cabello rojizo, era mejor decir que había nacido mal desde el principio.

El rey jugo con la idea de enviarlo a la Hermandad de las Islas, hacerlo dar un juramento de silencio y jamás volver a verlo, pero antes de iniciar su plan, su quinto hijo, Sven, un genio en táctica militar, tomó a su hermano un día y lo enlistó en la naval bajo su cuidado.

El rey no se enteró de que Hans estaba enlistado sino hasta dos años después, pero no le importó mucho. Sus hijos mayores eran verdaderos leones con iniciativa, así que confiaba en Sven para hacerse cargo del problema.

Con lo que no contaba era con la incapacidad de Hans. De nuevo el niño se mostró como una decepción: su hermano lo devolvió llorando tras la muerte de algún marino sin importancia. Si nisiquiera Sven había enderezado al chico, entonces era mejor ir al plan original.

—Mañana irás a la Hermandad —el rey dijo en un tono estoico — Guardias, escolten al príncipe a sus cuartos.

Al día siguiente, Hans desapareció junto a una invitación de Arandelle, el segundo príncipe, Kiev, pensaba que su hermano se había fugado pero que volvería pronto, no se había llevado nada de suficiente valor más que su caballo, y un corcel era difícil de mantener. Hans regresaría con el rabillo entre las patas antes de vender a su animal.

* * *

Unas semanas después volvió el hijo pródigo, sucio, sin su caballo o el equipaje que había tomado, lo peor, regresó como un criminal. El rey sin embargo, no vivió para llevar a su plan de deshacerse de Hans.

Cuando Hans llegó al puerto, fue el príncipe Kiev quien lo recibió con las noticias de un terrible atentado sobre el rey, el príncipe heredero, su esposa e hijo menor.

—Una tragedia —Kiev dijo mientras acomodaba su bigote —, los cuatro murieron.

—¿Los cuatro?

—Estas frente a él próximo rey, querido hermano.

* * *

Las Islas del Sur no eran el lugar más seguro del mundo, no era extraño conocer del caso de nobles sublevados o bandidos que vivían en el bosque en espera de la próxima rapiña.

La tragedia ocurrida era muestra de ello. El cuñado del difunto príncipe heredero había planeado tomar el control a través de su sobrino, pero el "accidente" no resultó como planeado, y así fue como Kiev se descubrió rey poco antes de que Hans volviera como criminal.

Kiev leyó de nuevo la carta de la reina Elsa, la mujer acusaba a Hans de intentos por usurpación y el más joven de sus hermanos había confesado haber hecho todo por busca de alabanzas.

A diferencia de su padre, Kiev era alguien que podía apreciar las cosas brillantes de la vida. Hans lo había sido desde que nació, amable y soñador, capaz de bailar, pintar y cantar, además de ser bueno en cartografía en opinión de Sven.

Esas eran cualidades que muchos consideraban inferiores, incluso el difunto primer príncipe había más de una vez reído a expensas del pequeño y débil Hans.

El próximo rey no era como el resto de sus hermanos, para él, reírse a expensas de alguien veinte años más joven le parecía ridículo. Tampoco le pareció útil defender al niño de sus hermanos o su difunto padre, lo último que quería era pasar a ser víctima de su familia.

—¿Qué va a ocurrir conmigo?

Kiev sonrió con amabilidad. Hans era una pequeña cosa brillante, y sería una lastima esconderla, además, Sven u Olaf prodrian mostrarse antagónicos si algo le ocurría al niño y su psicópata hermano Advid podría volverse aún más loco si alguna cosa mala ocurriera a alguien más de su familia.

—Nada.

—¿Qué? Pero... después de lo que hice...yo...

—No lo hago porque sea incapaz de reconocerte —Kiev detuvo a su hermano de seguir hablando, Hans era tan ávido de atención que podría ser el eslabón más débil en el nuevo juego. Una pieza fácil de manipular para los enemigos de Kiev.

Por mucho que Hans podía tener la gracia de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, el niño siempre había estado rodeado de una cruel realidad llena de mentiras e intrigas y por supuesto, Hans había fallado en descubrirlas hasta que alguien se las señalaba.

Incluso en Arandelle, el pequeño Hans había sido manipulado por los dignatarios extranjeros a condenar a la reina, después ellos se lavaron las manos y rieron a espaldas del inexperto principe tras el fracaso de su presea.

Un noble de las Islas podría usar a Hans entonces, convencer al niño de envenenar la copa de su hermano mayor bajo promesas falsas y adulación. Pero si Hans era leal a Kiev, entonces podría ser su espía o alguna clase de ayuda. Era una apuesta peligrosa pero necesaria.

Kiev se levantó y antes de volver a hablar dió un abrazo a Hans.

—Eres mi hermano, ya ocurrió una tragedia en esta familia, no sería capaz de soportar otra.

Hans comenzó a llorar ante las palabras de su hermano, aceptando el abrazo como si lo llevará esperando por años. Probablemente lo había hecho.

—Aún así...yo hice algo horrible. Merezco algún castigo...yo...yo seré mejor, te lo prometo, Kiev.

Kiev, contra sí mismo, deseó que eso fuera verdad. Hans había mostrado sus colores en Arandelle, un regicida en potencia, pero era su hermano a fin de cuentas y mandar matarlo era lo último que Kiev quería.

Una terrible apuesta sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Unos meses después de que Hans cumplió ocho años, tres de sus hermanos comenzaron un macabro juego de ignorarlo. Más de una vez, Hans había corrido hacía una ventana para ver su reflejo y cerciorarse que era real.

En la misma semana que comenzó el juego, se quejó con sus padres y recibió un golpe que le dejó un morete por varios días, después de ese incidente, su padre se volvió una figura digna de temer. Siempre lo había sido, pero algo cambió en el rey esa tarde.

Desde ese día, siempre que el rey veía a Hans tenía un comentario para él, desde su peinado "indigno" a sus modales, siempre había una crítica que hería al menor de los príncipes. Era memorable aquella ocasión en que Hans estaba imitando el porte regal de Kiev durante una visita de algunos nobles, y el rey le llamó "carente de personalidad" frente al resto de los invitados. En privado "una decepción total".

Ese día aprendió que llorar frente a los invitados era muy mal visto y que su padre podía ordenar a su tutor disciplinarlo con un cinto de cuero. Los castigos se volvieron comunes hasta un poco después de que cumplió once.

Advid, diez años mayor que Hans prefería vivir en la casa de campo, era un joven extraño al que todos sabían temer. Cuando descubrió que alguien golpeaba a su hermano, intercambió palabras con el tutor y lo corrió del castillo. Eso causó que el tercer hermano, Olaf se entrevistará con Hans, para buscarle otro tutor.

Sin su tutor llamándolo por su nombre, Hans se sintió finalmente invisible por completo. En un ataque de pánico, se refugió en una esquina de su cuarto diciendose una y otra vez "soy real, soy real, me llamó Hans y soy real".

Al llegar al cuarto del menor de sus hermanos y verlo diciéndo una y otra vez que era real, Olaf descubrió del juego de "invisibilidad".

—Tendrás un nuevo tutor la próxima semana. A él no le parecerá bien que hables solo como un desquiciado —Olaf amonestó a Hans tras escuchar su historia.

Hans nunca supo si había sido confesarle a Olaf lo que terminó el juego, pero aún así le decidió agradecer pintando el mejor cuadro de su corta vida: Un hermoso paisaje del mar durante el ocaso visto desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Olaf no era admirador de los paisajes así que dejó el cuadro en el palacio, en uno de los tantos cuartos que servían más bien de almacenas.

Había sido duro para Hans ver que su esfuerzo de semanas fuera relegado con tanta facilidad. Por primera vez en sus once años de vida se preguntó seriamente si sus hermanos lo amaban.

Doce años después, Hans no sabía que pensar mientras Kiev lo invitaba a comer en la mesa, quería agradecerle que lo hubiera perdonado, pero una parte de él recordaba que su hermano mayor nunca se había mostrado como su aliado en sus veintitrés años de vida.

A veces le gustaba creer que sus hermanos, muy en el fondo, lo querían. Pero tras el incidente del cuadro, nunca había estado seguro sí siquiera era de agrado para uno, y trás lo ocurrido en Arandelle no podía evitar sentir miedo.

Anna y Elsa eran hermanas. Él las había visto reírse simultáneamente, había visto a Anna viajar a las montañas por su hermana, incluso defender el buen nombre de la reina pese a que ella sumió el reino en una tormenta de nieve, lo más extremo era que Anna había sacrificodo su vida por la su hermana.

Hans, al principio, cuando las conoció, creyó haber visto amor verdadero, el que siempre deseo tener con sus propios hermanos, luego Anna llegó agonizando y él descubrió que fue la reina Elsa la culpable. La reina decía amar a su hermana, pero aún así la había maldecido (al igual que al reino) a una muerte fría.

Incluso quien dice amarte, es capaz de torturarte y matarte sin miramientos de un segundo a otro.

Era horrible, a pesar de que Kiev se mostraba amable, Hans no podía evitar recordar a las hermanas, en Elsa siendo un monstruo pese al "amor". Él se había burlado de la ingenuidad de Anna, pero mientras recordaba el calor del abrazo de Kiev, Hans quería golpearse así mismo.

Su padre una vez le dijo que el amor era para los débiles. Anna era débil.

—Mañana iremos a la misa de nuestro padre, nuestro difunto hermano mayor y su familia —Kiev dijo desde el otro extremo de la mesa, sus palabras se sintieron como cuchillos desde dentro de su pecho. Toda su vida había querido el afecto de su padre y ya no le era posible conseguirlo.

Salió corriendo hacía su habitación, directo a una cubeta usada para acarrear agua. Todas sus emociones en su piel, un ardor en su estómago y su corazón apretado lo mareaban.

En lugar de llorar por su padre, terminó recordando a su hermano mayor, a su esposa y a su hijo. Y las lágrimas no se contuvieron, ni disminuyó su dolor.

El difunto rey había tenido razón desde el principio, Hans era débil.

* * *

Fin.

..

..

 **En mi opinión, en Frozen, el amor es peligroso. Anna ama a Hans ciegamente y este la traiciona. Anna ama tanto a Elsa que es capaz de abandonar su vida por quién la maldijo. Y el pueblo ama tanto a su reina que olvida que los puede matar por un arrebato. Olvidan el riesgo frente a ellos cegados por el amor.**

 **Así que por eso puse la relación de los dos hermanos, temerosos uno del otro pero al mismo tiempo prisioneros del amor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Familia rota**

La mayoría de los cuentos de hadas tienen una madrastra malvada. Una mujer cruel y ruin que convierte a su hijastros en servidumbre o los intenta abandonar en el bosque. Al final el hijastro o hijastra logra escapar y encuentra su final feliz.

Pero la vida real es diferente.

El rey de las Islas del Sur era un hombre duro y fuerte. Todos sabían que era alguien digno de respeto nacido del miedo, pero solamente su familia entendía el verdadero miedo de estar en su presencia.

La esposa ocultaba los moretones bajo las mangas largas de su vestido y para el dolor de los golpes bebía distintos remedios que le facilitaba el doctor. Siempre estaba temerosa de hablar de más, así que escuchaba y veía.

Ella era una pieza importante para el rey por su lealtad, ya que para ella era difícil no amar al rey cuando éste mandaba pedir las mejores flores para el jardín de ella o le regalaba los mejores bocadillos de cada nación. Por mucho que la aterraba, ansiaba su toque y sus halagos, esa era su vida que era similar a la de sus hijos.

No todos se relacionaban con su padre de la misma manera.

Habia quienes lo amaban ciegamente, como el primer hijo. Él había aprendido desde los siete a respetar a su padre sin titubear trás un accidente de caballo y al saber que su vida estaba eternamente en manos del rey. Su padre no mando por un doctor hasta que el pequeño príncipe calmó sus gritos de dolor y con una voz en hilo pidió ayuda.

Los años le habían hecho olvidar que fue su padre quien asustó al caballo, en lugar de ello el príncipe recordaría que el rey permaneció a su lado hasta que llegó el doctor. Al príncipe le gustaba creer que el amor que sentía hacia su padre era mutuo.

Otros hijos eran más fríos de mente, como el segundo hijo, más listo que su hermano mayor, descubrió como escapar de que el rey le ordenará un baño caliente para lavarle sus pecas, era sencillo si recordaba a su padre que el quinto príncipe había cometido alguna falta al protocolo. Él príncipe no amaba a su padre, pero sabía que ambos se beneficiarían uno del otro si jugaba sus piezas con cuidado.

Existió un hijo que fue incapaz de soportarlo: El sexto, encerrado en una habitación en una torre. La vergüenza en la familia por ser un "tarado", únicamente el séptimo príncipe recordaba a su hermano mayor siendo feliz hasta que su padre lo obligó a los catorce a acompañar a un regimiento a una guerra para quitarle lo "sensible".

El décimo segundo hijo, este había aprendido a callar por temor a ofender a su padre. La mayoría de sus hermanos le tenían miedo por su carácter reservado, y las facciones similares a a las del a rey, por eso, paradójicamente, su única verdadera relación era con su padre.

El décimo tercer hijo. La única diferencia entre él y sus otros hermanos, era que la mayoría ya habían descubierto que direccionar a su padre contra uno de los más jóvenes era lo mejor. Al igual que la mayoría de ellos, añoraba que su padre lo respetará, que lo amara tanto como él lo hacía, pero al ser el más joven era imposible conspirar con su padre y humillar a uno de los menores.

—¿Sabes por qué el hechizo sobre mi se revirtió? — Anna le preguntó a Hans mientras él estaba en su celda en Arandelle. Ella se veía triunfante, radiante de seguridad —¡Porque sacrifique mi vida por ella! Un acto de amor verdadero, tu corazón está congelado, pero aún así deberías intentar a amar a alguien como yo lo hago. Quizás así dejes de ser un tonto.

Hans la observó con detenimiento y sonrió.

Lo había encontrado gracioso, sí había una persona, una sola, por quién Hans saltaría al vacío. Su padre era la Elsa de Hans, incluyendo el poder de congelar corazones.


	3. Chapter 3

El príncipe Ignes

Hans terminó con su trabajo de servidumbre por la tarde, y como cada tercer jueves del mes, fue directo a la torre sur. A esas horas del día no había ningún sirviente en el cuarto del príncipe Ignes por lo cual podía entrevistarse con él sin ser interrumpido.

El príncipe Ignes era delgado y su nariz era enorme en su cara palida, su cabello era rubio casi blanco y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Hubiera sido un hombre atractivo aunque afeminado, de haber sido más saludable o más cuerdo.

Años atrás, cuando Hans tenía seis, Ignes había sido su hermano favorito. Había recuerdos de Ignes regalando a Hans un soldado de madera y otro de Ignes cargando a Hans durante una expedición a la montaña, pero ningún recuerdo de su hermano llegaba más allá del séptimo cumpleaños.

Hans nunca se atrevió a preguntar qué le había pasado a su hermano mayor, excepto por una sola vez, a su tercer hermano Klaus. Como respuesta obtuvo una patada en la espalda, y fue hasta que cumplió quince que se enteró de que Ignes estaba encerrado en una torre del castillo en una zona prohibida que era atendida por tres sirvientes confiables del rey.

—Hola, querido hermano.

Ignes estaba, como de costumbre, mirando a un punto vacío en la pared y sentado en edredones en el suelo de los que casi nunca se movía. En siete años, Hans pocas veces había conseguido hacer a su hermano reaccionar, pero aún tenía esperanza.

—Hoy también hice trabajo en el establo — Hans se sentó sobre una pierna en la cama. Esa habitación era el único lugar en dónde podía faltar el decoró de tal forma y le gustaba aprovechar la oportunidad— No vas a creer lo que pasó...

El joven príncipe acomodó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja antes de continuar su relato, en un intento de crear tensión en su historia.

—¡Una bola gigante de nieve me calló encima! ¡En pleno julio! — Hans extendió sus brazos y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en su hermano buscando alguna señal de reconocimiento, al no obtenerla decidió imaginar que su hermano mayor le había hecho una pregunta —Sí, fue esa bru..esa mujer de Arandelle.

Hans había una vez, cinco años antes, dicho la palabra "brujería" a Ignes y eso sí lo había hecho reaccionar. Pero de una forma desfavorable, Ignes había gritado y se había aruñado su propia cara, una cicatriz en el cachete izquierdo era permanente recuerdo para Hans de evitar esa palabra.

También "guerra", "frente", "magia" y "murió" estaban prohibidas, algunas llevando a Ignes a un pánico total y otras a llorar descontrolado.

—Arandelle era muy hermoso..te hubiera gustado. También Anna.

Hans sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de entender por qué él había mencionado a Anna. A ella, con su falta de modales, su increíble extravagancia, fuerza, valentía y belleza. Sus ojos azules llenos de vida...

—¿Anna?

Hans despertó de sus sueños ante la palabra de su hermano. Su primera reacción fue intentar decir profanidades contra Anna, para no parecer un tonto enamorado, pero rápidamente la sorpresa de que Ignes hubiera hablado le hizo olvidar que tenía que hablar mal de la princesa.

Su hermano casi nunca decía palabra. El príncipe se apresuró a incarse frente a su hermano, en ver las pequeñas reacciones que mostraban que Ignes estaba "ahí".

—Sí..Anna. ella y yo estábamos comprometidos..

—¿"Comprometidos"?— Ignes preguntó en ese extraño tono con el que lograba hablar, carente de fuerza y en eterna pregunta, pero era una palabra coherente así que Hans sabía que seguía con él —¿Conocer?

—¿Quieres conocer a Anna? —Hans preguntó confundido.

Ignes repitió las palabras de Hans como un espejo, imitando incluso las cejas arqueadas de su hermano menor.

El príncipe en desgracia sintió la sangre irse de su cara. Su hermano, el que le había comprado una lira, pinceles y juguetes, el que había jugado a las escondidas a pesar de ser diez años mayor a Hans, el que lo había abrazado sin pinchar sus brazos, ese hermano, parecía estar de vuelta, dispuesto a ver a la prometida de Hans.

Era ridículo. Un pensamiento lleno de locura.

Anna lo odiaba, y él la detestaba.

Los ojos azules de su hermano volvieron a vaciarse y Hans se puso de pie.

La última vez había huido del castillo como un cobarde, temeroso de que su padre lo fuera a obligar a tomar un voto de silencio. Era por ese miedo que Hans había pedido matrimonio a Anna.

Al final, el segundo, el tercer e incluso el séptimo príncipe habían convencido al rey que era mejor un castigo en el castillo, una verdadera lección en humildad. Hans estaría agradecido de no ser porque creía que ellos lo habían hecho para atormentarlo.

De cualquier forma, era para bien. Ignes lo ocupaba y jamás lo juzgaba. Hans se preguntó, brevemente, que hubiera sido de Hans de haber nacido antes y haber estado en un campo de batalla lleno de sangre.

—Ya me voy, Ignes. Volveré pronto.

Su hermano, como siempre, no devolvió palabra alguna.


End file.
